Birthday Cake
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Birthday fic for Uchiha Itachi n el Cierto. XD /Satu kue akan mengubah semuanya./ "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Uchiha Itachi-san."/ ItaIno. AU. Just one-shot. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Genre : General / Friendship **

**Chara : Itachi n Ino**

**Warning : weird plot :P**

**This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, el Cierto, who celebrates her birthday together with Itachi. Otanjoubi omedetou, Nee-chan, Ita-kun! :D:D:D**

* * *

><p><strong>BIRTHDAY CAKE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi, sulung dari keluarga Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 21 tahun pada 9 Juni tahun ini. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Itachi melupakan hari lahirnya tersebut. Terlalu banyak hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya, seolah hari ulang tahunnya hanya membawa kesialan bagi dia sendiri dan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kesialan pertama yang ia ingat adalah bahwa ibunya meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Selanjutnya, menjelang ulang tahun berikutnya, perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan mereka harus melewati masa-masa sulit selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Ya, mereka; ayahnya, ia sendiri, dan adiknya yang masih kecil – Sasuke.

Kesialan terus datang bertubi-tubi di sekitar ulang tahun Itachi. Di saat perusahaan ayahnya perlahan mulai pulih, giliran adiknya yang justru menerima kesialan. Ya, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan tepat di saat Itachi akan berulang tahun yang ke-14. Bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut tengah menyebrangi jalan untuk mengunjungi suatu toko, saat sebuah mobil sedan mendadak menghantamnya. Dan yang lebih menyayat hati Itachi adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke hendak ke toko itu untuk membelikan Itachi sebuah kado ulang tahun. Namun, untuk kali ini, sedikitnya Itachi harus bersyukur karena kecelakaan itu tidak sampai merenggut nyawa adiknya tersayang.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, kesialan demi kesialan terus menimpa orang-orang terdekatnya. Entah kakeknya, entah sahabatnya, atau siapapun yang terlibat hubungan emosional dengannya. Alhasil, Itachi menjadi enggan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Saat ia masih di bangku sekolah, ia memilih untuk bolos jika hari ulang tahunnya datang. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menghindari perayaan ulang tahunnya. Tidak, ia tidak butuh perayaan ulang tahun, ia tidak butuh kado, ia tidak butuh kue ulang tahun. Ia hanya ingin melewati hari ulang tahunnya begitu saja, tanpa melihat satu kesialan pun mendera orang-orang terdekatnya. Baik Sasuke maupun ayahnya hanya bisa memaklumi keputusan Itachi tersebut. Dan biasanya, keduanya hanya mengucapkan selamat tanpa pernah lagi merayakan hari ulang tahun dari sang sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Usaha Itachi dalam menghindari perayaan hari ulang tahunnya cukup membuahkan hasil. Kesialan terakhir yang ia terima adalah saat pacarnya semasa SMA mendadak memutuskannya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 karena melihat gelagat Itachi yang berubah aneh menjelang hari ulang tahunnya. Yah, mungkin itu suatu kesialan. Tapi bagi Itachi, itu tidak seberapa. Yang penting, ia tidak sampai membawa kecelakaan ataupun kebangkrutan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sekarang, ia sudah mengenyam bangku kuliah. Dengan sengaja, ia bahkan mencari universitas di kota lain dan hidup sendiri di sana. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman dan tinggal di kamar dua ruang plus satu kamar mandi yang sederhana. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

Dengan menjauh dari keluarganya, ia berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi kesialan yang mungkin terjadi setiap tahun berputar dan membawanya kembali pada hari kelahirannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari yang sering kali menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Itachi akhirnya datang kembali. Saat hari ini tiba, Itachi memilih diam di kamarnya, bergelung di bawah selimut sampai siang dan kemudian membaca buku ataupun menonton televisi. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berulangtahun.

Itachi pun tidak pernah memberi tahu teman-temannya soal hari ulang tahunnya sehingga tidak satu pun ucapan selamat diterima olehnya, kecuali dari ayahnya dan adiknya. Itu pun biasanya dilakukan via telepon. Tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang sengaja datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tidak, tentu Itachi akan melarang mereka habis-habisan jika mereka berniat melakukannya.

Bagi Itachi, ucapan selamat melalui telepon sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekali lagi, ia tidak butuh perayaan, tidak butuh ucapan selamat, tidak butuh kado dan kue. Cukup asalkan hari ini bisa dilewatinya tanpa ada satu kesialanpun yang menimpa.

Di saat menunggu seperti ini, waktu jadi terasa begitu lama berlalu. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding di atas televisi. Baru pukul 2 siang. Itachi menghela napas. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum hari ini berlalu.

Merasa bosan di dalam kamarnya, Itachi kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Mungkin mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan bukan ide buruk. Dan ke sanalah ia melangkah.

Mengembalikan buku tidak perlu waktu lama. Setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya di perpustakaan, ia pun beranjak ke daerah pertokoan. Tanpa sengaja, tatapannya mengarah pada suatu toko kue. Di sana, ia melihat dua orang perempuan – yang wajahnya cukup familiar karena sering ia lihat berkeliaran di sekitar apartemennya – tampak sedang memilih-milih kue dengan gembira.

Itachi menghela napas. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, penghuni sebelah kamarnya memang merayakan hari ulang tahun yang sama dengannya. Itachi masih bisa mengingat kejadian tahun lalu dimana kamar sebelahnya mendadak ribut mulai dari sore hingga malam hari, merayakan ulang tahun dari sang pemilik kamar. Itu membuat Itachi, mau tidak mau, merasa sedikit iri.

"Hari ini mungkin aku akan merasa iri lagi seperti tahun lalu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Itachi menghabiskan sore itu dengan tidur di kamarnya. Berharap ia tidak akan terbangun sampai perayaan ulang tahun tetangga sebelahnya selesai. Tapi mungkin sial baginya, tepat pukul 7 malam, ketukan di pintu memaksanya terbangun.

Itachi mengusap matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya, menilai apa ketukan di pintu itu nyata atau hanya mimpinya. Tapi begitu didengarnya ketukan yang semakin mengeras, Itachi pun langsung meloncat turun dari kasurnya. Mengenakan celana panjangnya dan melapisi kaos tanpa lengannya dengan semacam jaket bertangan pendek. Lalu, sambil menguap, ia membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk…

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_! Sunflower Cake Shop! Layanan antaran khusus!"

Menerima ucapan selamat dari seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat tinggi.

Itachi mengerjabkan matanya sekilas sebelum ia menilai gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. Gadis itu berusia sekitar 16 tahunan, seusia dengan adiknya. Rambutnya – seperti yang sudah dikatakan – berwarna pirang panjang dan diikat _ponytail_. Sejuntai poni tampak menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Pakaiannya tampak seperti seragam sebuah toko. Ya, toko kue, sebagaimana yang disebutkan gadis tersebut.

"Ehm," ujar Itachi, "sepertinya Anda salah alamat."

"Salah?" Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya dan melihat catatannya. "Benar kok!" Gadis itu kemudian menyebutkan alamat yang tertera di catatannya dan untuk membuat Itachi semakin bingung, memang alamat kamarnya lah yang disebutkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Jadi… selamat ulang tahun eh…"

Itachi sesaat ragu-ragu, tapi gadis itu terus menatapnya, seolah memintanya untuk segera menyebutkan namanya. "Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi."

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Itachi-_san_! Dan ini kue Anda!"

Itachi pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kue tersebut. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin kejutan ini memang ditujukan untuknya. Mungkin oleh Sasuke? Entahlah. Itachi tidak mau ambil pusing lagi.

"Ehm. _Arigatou_," ucapnya kaku.

"_Dou itashimashite_!" ujar sang gadis sambil tersenyum manis. Dan ini tentu saja membuat Itachi terpana di tempatnya sampai ia merasa bahwa ia baru saja melupakan hal yang penting, teramat penting. "Kalau begitu, saya permi…"

"Bisakah… kau tinggal sebentar lagi?"

"Ng?"

"Maksudku," ujar Itachi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "aku tidak ada teman untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

Gadis itu menatap heran pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Dan kue ini terlalu banyak untuk kuhabiskan sendiri."

Tanpa diduganya, gadis itu pun kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, Uchiha-_san_. Kurasa aku bisa menemani Anda. Walaupun mungkin tidak bisa terlalu lama."

Itachi melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mempersilakan gadis itu untuk kemudian mengikuti di belakangnya. Beruntunglah Itachi karena walaupun ia seorang laki-laki, namun ia tergolong apik hingga ia tidak perlu ragu-ragu saat ia harus mengajak seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti sekarang.

"Wah, kamar Anda cukup rapi untuk ukuran cowok ya, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hemh." Itachi menggiring gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu ke ruang makannya yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia meletakkan kotak kuenya di atas meja sementara ia menyiapkan dua buah piring kecil, sebuah pisau kue, dan dua buah gelas. Itachi juga kemudian menyiapkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna orange yang merupakan sari jeruk. Sementara Itachi repot dengan segala peralatan makan, sang gadis dari toko kue itu membuka kotak kuenya dan membiarkan kue tersebut berada di luar, agar lebih mudah dipotong.

Kue yang dibawanya merupakan kue tart berbentuk bulat dengan diameter sekitar 20 cm dengan tebal sekitar 15 cm. Bagian bawahnya ditempeli coklat butir serupa meises sampai bagian tengah. Bagian tengah sampai atasnya menunjukkan krim berwarna putih. Dan di tengah-tengah bagian atasnya terdapat serpihan coklat potong berbentuk lingkaran yang lebih kecil dari diameter kue seharusnya. Di bagian atas juga terdapat potongan cherry mengelilingi bagian luar serpihan coklat potong tersebut. Lalu di atas serpihan coklat potong itu terdapat coklat putih batangan dengan tulisan '_Happy Birthday_' berwarna coklat.

"Tidak pakai lilin?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak usah."

"Wah? Sayang sekali? Kan bisa _make a wish_?"

Tentu saja dulu Itachi sempat melakukan ritual _make a wish_ dengan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Saat itu, ia berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa tidak akan ada lagi kesialan terjadi pada saat ia berulangtahun. Nyatanya? Belum pernah ia merasakan bahwa harapan tersebut betul-betul terkabul seutuhnya.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, berusaha bersikap sopan pada gadis di hadapannya. "Itu hanya kepercayaan."

"Mungkin memang benar," jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, ulang tahun ke berapa?"

"... 21 tahun," jawab Itachi sambil menggenggam pisau kuenya dengan sedikit lebih erat.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Itachi sendiri tidak ingin menahan tamunya terlalu lama sehingga ia segera saja memotong kue itu dengan satu cherry di atasnya dan meletakkannya di piring kecil untuk diberikannya pada tamu-yang-dia-bahkan-tidak-tahu-namanya. Tamunya itu pun menerimanya dengan senang hati sebelum ia kemudian bernisiatif memperkenalkan namanya.

"Oh iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kan? Namaku Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal sebelumnya, Uchiha-_san_."

Itachi memandang ke arahnya. Gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Dan sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!" serunya riang sambil mengangkat piring kuenya sedikit.

Itachi pun mengangguk pelan sebelum ia memotong kue untuk bagiannya sendiri. Setelahnya, keduanya duduk berhadapan di ruang makan sederhana milik Itachi.

"Eh, Uchiha-_san_," panggil gadis itu setelah ia menerima sebuah garpu dari Itachi. "Kenapa tidak seorang pun yang datang dan merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

Itachi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Maksudku…"

"Sedikit yang tahu ulang tahunku. Hanya keluargaku…" Itachi memotong kuenya dalam potongan yang kecil dengan garpu di tangannya. "Dan kini, kau."

Gadis itu sudah menyuapkan potongan pertama kuenya ke dalam mulut. Rasa krimnya begitu lembut dan langsung menyebar di mulut begitu bersinggungan dengan lidahnya. Itachi bisa melihat ekspresi senang sang gadis begitu suapan pertama mendarat di mulutnya. Melihat ini, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja, gadis itu masih terlalu fokus dengan kuenya sampai ia tidak menyadari senyum Itachi.

Setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan kuenya, gadis itu pun berkata kembali, "Kenapa?"

"Ng?"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu ulang tahunmu? Memangnya kau tidak memberi tahu teman-temanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat wajar bagi Itachi.

"Tahu ulang tahunku hanya akan membawa sial," jawab Itachi pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi… boleh aku tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang terlihat jelas. Itachi hanya menghela napas sekilas sebelum ia – entah mengapa – menceritakan semua kesialan yang menimpa di hari ulang tahunnya pada gadis yang baru saja ia kenal.

Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan serius sambil perlahan-lahan menghabiskan kue dalam piringnya. Setelah kue dalam piringnya habis, berakhir pula cerita Itachi. Pemuda itu bahkan hanya bisa memandangi piring kosong gadis itu sementara kue di piringnya sendiri belum sempat dia sentuh sedikit pun.

Yah, dia sebenarnya memang tidak terlalu suka kue. Tapi karena gadis di hadapannya ini adalah pegawai di toko kue, ditambah reaksinya yang tampak begitu menyukai kue penuh krim ini, Itachi jadi merasa sungkan jika ia harus mengakui kalau ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kue yang manis.

"Ah. Jadi karena itu," komentar sang gadis begitu Itachi selesai bercerita. "Aku udah terlanjur tahu nih," tambahnya sambil tertawa ringan.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Betul! Betul juga! Ini yang ia lupakan tadi! Kenapa ia malah mengajak gadis itu masuk? Merayakan ulang tahunnya? Ia bahkan melupakan konsekuensi yang mungkin diterima gadis itu.

Mendadak, pundak Itachi menegang. Rasa terharu karena sudah lama tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya ternyata sudah membuat otaknya beku sesaat. Ia bahkan seenaknya… mengajak masuk gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Merayakan ulang tahunnya, makan kue bersama! Ada lagi yang lebih aneh dari ini?

"Itu…"

"Tapi tenang saja! Aku ini dikatakan punya keberuntungan yang kuat lho! Kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti! Aku tidak akan menerima kesialan apapun hanya karena telah merayakan ulang tahunmu!" ujar gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum manis.

Itachi terperangah sekilas sebelum…

"Hmph."

"A-apa? Kenapa ketawa?" tanya gadis itu dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit.

Itachi menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu dengan tangan lainnya yang memegang garpu, ia menunjuk pipi Ino. "Pipimu…"

"Ng?" Ino kemudian menyentuh pipi dekat bagian bibirnya dan merasakan kelembutan krim di jari-jarinya. "Ehehehe…"

Sekali itu, Itachi membiarkan senyumnya lepas di wajahnya. Entah mengapa, ia sangat menikmati hari ulang tahunnya kali itu. Ia sampai tidak lagi mendengar keributan di kamar sebelah yang membuatnya iri tahun lalu. Tidak, kamar itu memang terasa begitu hening hingga suara dering _handphone_ terdengar dengan amat jelas, bergema di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Ah, maaf. Sebentar," ujar Ino sambil melangkah sedikit menjauh dari ruang makan Itachi.

Itachi hanya mengangguk sebelum ia kemudian mencicipi kue yang sudah dibawakan gadis itu.

'Manis,' batinnya. Ia bahkan sedikit mengernyit saat rasa manis itu menyebar di mulutnya. 'Tapi sekali-sekali… tidak jelek.'

"Heee? Belum sampai? Aku sudah mengantarkannya! Aku bahkan baru mencicipinya!"

Kepala Itachi sedikit bergerak saat mendengar suara gadis itu meningkat.

"Salah? Nggak salah kok! Kamar nomor dua kan?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu sambil melihat ke catatannya. "…T-tiga? Tapi garisnya… tiga…?"

Itachi langsung saja mengerti apa yang telah terjadi saat wajah sang gadis yang berbalik menghadapnya terlihat pucat. Mungkin gadis itu salah melihat nomor kamar karena coretan di kanji angka tiga itu berdempet atau apalah, hingga terlihat seperti kanji angka dua.

"A..aku segera kembali ke toko! Ya… Ya! Uh… baiklah!" jawab gadis itu sambil mematikan sambungan _handphone_-nya. "_A-ano_…"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Tadi siapa ya yang bilang kalau keberuntungannya sangat kuat sampai tidak akan terpengaruh kesialan yang mungkin kubawakan?" ejek Itachi sambil memakan sedikit lagi kue dalam piringnya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" seru gadis itu cepat. "Aku hanya… sedikit ceroboh! Astaga!" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Sungguh. Aku minta maaf!" ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, kenapa minta maaf padaku?"

"Yah… mungkin karena aku sudah menganggumu? Haah! Ceroboh sekali aku!" ujar gadis itu sambil melirik kesal pada catatannya dan kemudian meremasnya. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Itachi pun merasa sedikit bertanggungjawab. Sedikitnya, ia juga bersalah karena menerima kue itu begitu saja tanpa benar-benar memastikan kalau kue itu memang untuknya.

"… Biar aku bayar kue ini…"

"Apa? Oh, tidak usah! Ini kesalahanku kok!"

"Tapi aku…"

"Anggap saja," ujar gadis itu lembut, "hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu!"

Itachi hanya bisa membesarkan bola matanya dengan takjub.

"Nah, aku harus pulang dulu nih. Aku harus mengantarkan kue lain ke kamar sebelah!"

Mendengar itu, Itachi langsung berdiri dan mengantar gadis itu sampai ke depan. Gadis itu kemudian memasang sepatunya dan siap beranjak keluar saat tiba-tiba suara Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"… Hati-hati…"

"Tenang. Kau pasti bisa melihatku sebentar lagi, mengantar kue untuk kamar sebelah."

"…"

"Kau takut terjadi sesuatu padaku kan karena telah merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Yah…"

Gadis itu tertawa, manis sekali. Itachi sampai terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi… kalau senyuman yang manis sih… siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

"Kalau begitu… akan kupastikan padamu," ujar gadis itu lembut.

"?"

"Tahun depan, lalu tahun berikutnya, dan tahun berikutnya lagi… aku akan mengantarkan kue di hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Tapi itu…"

"Kita lihat saja, aura sialmu dan aura keberuntunganku… mana yang lebih kuat!"

Itachi menyipitkan matanya sementara sebuah senyum kembali terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau sudah kalah satu angka dariku."

Gadis itu kembali tertawa. "Tidak untuk selanjutnya."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum masih tetap tampak di wajah yang tampan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku buru-buru nih! Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengangkat tangannya sedikit. Tanpa berniat menunggu kata-kata dari Itachi, sang gadis pun berlalu, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam beberapa saat lamanya di depan pintu kamar, sampai sosok Ino benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Ino sendiri kembali ke tokonya untuk mengambil kue lain. Dengan mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga, Ino berhasil mencapai toko kuenya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Dan sesuai janjinya, tidak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali berada di apartemen Itachi, dalam keadaan sehat, sambil membawa kotak baru berisi kue lain untuk penghuni kamar sebelah. Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Begitu Itachi membukakan pintu, dengan sengaja gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya dengan dua jari terangkat yang membentuk huruf 'v' ke depan wajah Itachi. Itachi pun hanya menanggapi kelakuan gadis itu dengan senyum geli.

Namun, begitulah kisah mereka dimulai.

Begitu waktu bergulir, sebuah kue akan selalu tersaji di kamar nomor dua apartemen tersebut.

Kali itu, kue yang tersaji akan bertuliskan, '_Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun_!'

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>AN:

Duh, maaf yah kalau ceritanya aneh. Ini ide dadakan juga sih. Pengen aja ngeramein ultahnya Itachi, sekalian hadiah ultah untuk my dearest Nee-chan, el Cierto. Nee-chaaan… maaf yah kalau fic-nya aneh begini…DX

Well, seperti biasa, walaupun saya tahu ini agak gaje, saya tetap butuh masukan dari minna-san sekalian soal fic yang satu ini. Onegai~…

I'll be waiting for your review, minna-san :D

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
